


Word Perfect

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-August [12]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-12
Updated: 2011-08-12
Packaged: 2019-11-12 03:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: Gibbs hates some parts of the job.





	Word Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 224. Prompt from [ncisdrabble100](http://ncisdrabble100.livejournal.com/). Challenge [#251](https://www.livejournal.com/rsearch/?tags=%23251)-Writing. Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.  
> Thanks to my husband for help with the title.  
> Originally posted to LJ on August 12, 2011

Gibbs watches with a mix of irritation and admiration as Tobias does paperwork in bed, ignoring not-so-subtle hints that it’s time for lights out.

A quick glance tells him it’s all follow up reports. He hates that crap; always has. Franks used to make him do it and the minute Gibbs got his own team, he started fobbing it off on the probie with the least seniority.

Ziva’s English would tip off Vance in a heartbeat, so he still enlists McGee, with a warning to keep the reports “in character.”

It’s nice to have an actual writer on the team.  



End file.
